1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of removable side bumpers for vehicles. Specifically, the present invention relates to removable vehicle moldings which protect the side of the vehicle, so that when the vehicle is parked there will be a cushion in place to protect the side of the vehicle from being dented when others open the doors of neighboring vehicles. The present invention provides a shielding which will prevent the side of the vehicle from being scratched or dented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of moldings for the sides of vehicles has been seen in the prior art. Several patents exist which protect the side of a vehicle from scratches and dents. A number of these patents are bulky removable side protection devices which are hooked into the wheel well of the vehicle.
2.(a) Capsule Summary of the Present Invention For Comparison of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a removable side bumper for a vehicle which is designed to be placed on the vehicle in a removable fashion when the vehicle is parked so that the vehicle is protected when people in neighboring vehicles open their doors. The present invention provides a much better shielding in an easily manufacturable and low cost configuration, so that the side of the vehicle will not be dented.
Specifically, the concept is to start with an eight foot long length of pipe. The pipe can be made from plastic, steel, copper or other materials. To be specific, one such material could be 1/2 inch copper water pipe. The copper water pipe is then divided into segments where the segments can be connected by a slip fit, so that when the sections are connected, they will not wiggle or otherwise lose their rigid structure along the length of the segments. When the sections are disconnected, there will be hinged portions between the segments, so that the present invention can be folded to be a much shorter length when not in use and thereby be easily fitted inside the trunk of a vehicle.
Surrounding each segment of pipe is foam tubing which can be 1/2 inch in inner diameter to fit snugly around the 1/2 inch copper water pipe. The foam tubing can be any thickness, for example one or two inches in diameter. This provides a substantial cushion to offset the blows from doors of other vehicles which may be opened toward the vehicle being protected.
Running through the length of the water pipe is a flexible stretch cord, such as a bungee cord, which has hooks on the ends. The idea is to have the flexible stretch cord wrapped around the interior portions of the vehicle tire wheel well. When not in use, it can be slid down to be underneath the rocker portion of the vehicle and thereby be out of the way so that the door can be opened and closed and passengers can enter and exit the vehicle.
Along the length of the segments there can be two or more smaller diameter lengths which do not have the exterior foam tubing. These can include thin neoprene hose members which can serve as handles to grasp the pipe in the middle. The present invention can be folded into a smaller length package to be easily placed inside the trunk if it is desired to store it there during non-use as opposed to having it pulled down underneath the vehicle where it might get dirty during the vehicle's travels.
Therefore the uniqueness of the present invention is the segmented tubing and foam construction, stretchable cord and hook means of attachment with the following attributes. The tubing and foam construction make the device easily manufacturable. The segmented design enables the device to be easily folded and stored away when not in use. The stretchable cord and hook means of attachment serves to connect the segments and provides convenience for the user, permitting the device to be functional in a variety of vehicle designs where the wheel wells are spaced apart differently. The design can also fit to the ends of the door well, making a convenient fit to the side of a vehicle.
2.(b) Discussion of Prior Art Patents And Comparison To The Present Invention
The following twelve patents are the closest prior art of which the inventor is aware.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,685 issued to Fischer on Dec. 31, 1985 for "Protective Pad for Side of Motor Vehicle". ("Fischer Patent")
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,013 issued to Spears on Mar. 7, 1989 for "Door Guard". ("Spears Patent")
3. French Patent No. 1,077,058 issued to Schwob on Nov. 4, 1954 for "Dispositif de Protection Laterale pour Voitures Automobiles et Autres Vehicules". ("Schwob French Patent")
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,783 issued to Hogan on Jun. 23, 1987 for "Removable Automobile Body Protective Guard with Lockable Attachment". ("Hogan Patent")
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,363 issued to James on Jan. 11, 1977 for "Automotive Body Protective Apparatus". ("James" Patent)
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,331 issued to Ziner et al. on Aug. 30, 1983 for "Automobile Door Guard". ("Ziner Patent")
7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,697 issued to Hinojos on Mar. 20, 1984 for "Retractable Automobile Sideguard". ("Hinojos Patent")
8. U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,502 issued to Campbell on Jan. 15, 1985 for "Car Body Guard". ("Campbell Patent")
9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,891 issued to Karshens on Feb. 12, 1991 for "Removable Locking Side Guard for Vehicle Protection". ("Karshens Patent")
10. U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,181 issued to Wagner on Dec. 10, 1991 for "Securement for a Resilient Vehicle Side Bumper". ("Wagner Patent")
11. Canadian Patent No. 689,935 issued to Parker on Jul. 7, 1964 for "Car Door Protector". ("Parker Canadian Patent")
12. German Patent No. 511,441 issued to Harbig on Oct. 30, 1930 for "Schutzvorrichtung fur Kraftfahrzeuge". ("Harbig German Patent")
The James Patent discloses an automotive body protective apparatus comprised of a plurality of separate elongated tubular members where a resilient interconnecting means is used for interconnection. A hook means is used to engage a body portion of the automobile which defines a wheel opening.
In comparison to the present invention, the relative complexity of the James Patent apparatus, due to the number of interconnecting parts involved in the construction of the apparatus, tend to complicate its manufacturability and diminish the potential benefits to the consumer as a low cost apparatus for protecting the door against indentations from other vehicles.
The present invention has a unique construction. The construction of the present invention specifically includes: a segmented design of an inner core tubing encased in an outer tubing made of foam, cylindrical construction; a slip fit means of connecting the inner core tubing for a rigid inner core structure; a spacing between the segments for the purpose of handling and folding; and a stretch cord means for connecting the segments and hook attachments. These basic features which, when assembled in a manner which is easily manufacturable, provide the consumer with a desirable and practical apparatus which accomplishes the task of protecting the side of the vehicle in a straightforward, less complicated manner.
In addition, since manufacturing costs would be much lower in the present invention, as compared to the James Patent, attributed to the elemental design which readily utilizes available parts of manufacture, the lower manufacturing costs could be passed over to the consumer thereby providing a less expensive means for protecting the side of a vehicle.
The Wagner Patent discloses a securement for a resilient vehicle side bumper which includes a hollow for an expandable bungee type member with fastening attachments at the terminal ends which include locking devices. The method of vehicle protection in the Wagner Patent is to use a bumper configuration which is connected to a cylindrical body having an arcuate or bowed passageway for the elastic member.
In comparison, the present invention has a segmented design and a simplified construction. This segmented design and elemental construction tends to improve the invention's practicality, that is, as an attachment which can be easily adapted to most vehicles. The present invention can be folded to a much shorter length package when not in use and can be easily fitted into the trunk of a vehicle which is especially desirable under conditions where it might get dirty when positioned under the vehicle.
The Fischer Patent discloses a protective pad for the side of a motor vehicle. The hollow plastic pipe is encased with foam. The means for suspending the hollow plastic pipe is by flexible belts which hang in a generally inverted Y shaped configuration and which is attached to the door of the vehicle.
The Spears Patent discloses a removable door guard attachable to a vehicle by means of hook members and is comprised of a plurality of spaced, elongated members which protect the vehicle.
The Schwob French Patent discloses spaced apart cushioning members attached from end to end of the car.
The Hogan Patent discloses a removable automobile body protective guard with lockable attachment. The attachment is a clamping device which attaches to the wheel wells. A shock cord is mounted from the point of the clamping device attachment.
The Ziner Patent discloses an automobile door guard which comprises telescopic, spring-urged tubes and a locking structure to lock the tubes at a selected length.
The Hinojos Patent discloses a retractable automobile sideguard which includes a first and second telescoping assembly which is pivoted to an upright position for usage.
The Campbell Patent discloses a car body guard which is comprised of a flexible rubber strap which rolls up in a housing and is mounted in one of the wheel wells of the car.
The Karshens Patent discloses a removable locking side guard for vehicle protection. The guard has a pivoting arm connected by a clamp for securing it to the vehicle.
The Parker Canadian Patent discloses a car door protector which clamps to the edge of the car door.
The Harbig German Patent discloses a sectional railing attachment which is comprised of several rails which attach to specific sections of the car such as the doors and fenders.
Therefore, none of the prior art have combined the concept of having: a segmented tubing and foam construction, stretchable cord and hook means of attachment with: an efficient utilization of existing materials which make the device easily manufacturable; a segmented design which enables the device to be easily folded and stored away when not in use; a slip fit means of connecting the segments for a rigid inner core structure; a stretchable cord and hook means of attachment which connects the segments and provides convenience and adaptability in a variety of vehicle designs where the wheel wells are spaced apart differently. Also, the alternative design has not been disclosed, which can fit to the ends of the door well, making a convenient fit to the side of a vehicle.